Why Don't You Love Me?
by Nightwing1104
Summary: Alois Trancy writes Claude a love letter, telling Claude his true feelings. How will Claude react when he reads it? (Just a small little one-shot. Please R&R, reviews are greatly appreciated!)


**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Trancy manor, but it was a very anxious one for Alois Trancy. Because Alois was on a mission. He raced up to Claude's room, a pure white envelope clutched firmly in his hand. Inside the envelope was a letter. But not just any old business letter. No, this was a love letter. He had spent weeks working on it and perfecting it, making sure that everything was as good as it could be.

Alois placed the envelope on Claude's bed, his mind racing with excitement. "If Claude reads this, he will have to finally love me!" Alois whispered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. Claude would be there any moment. Alois gasped, racing over to Claude's closet and stepping inside. He closed the wooden door behind him, held his ear up to the back of the door to listen, and simply waited.

* * *

Claude entered his room, sitting down on the bed with a heaving sigh. It had been a tiring day, as usual. And that was saying something, because demons almost never felt the effects of fatigue until they were really pushed to their limits.

As Claude sat down, he noticed a small envelope had been placed on his bed. He picked it up, slightly confused. Tearing the envelope open, he unfolded the piece of paper inside and began to read.

_To my dearest Claude,_

_If you are reading this, then I have already put myself to bed. So, you have plenty of time to read this and think it over. I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Not with the kind of love that a little brother gives to an older brother, but the kind that only two lovers can share. But that's just the problem; there is only one lover. The other seems to be blind to the love that the other constantly expresses. And that other is me, Claude. Alois Trancy. I just want you to give me affection, give me happiness. And most of all, emotion. Doesn't it get bothersome, Claude? Always masking your emotions from others? But, I know what you feel. You love me, don't you? You are just to afraid to admit it. But, that's all I really want from you. To admit you have feelings for me, like I have feelings for you. So, please, for me, just tell me you love me. Give me the happiness that I want. True happiness._

_Forever Yours,_

_Alois Trancy_

Claude finished reading the letter, his face as emotionless as ever. But then, his mouth moved, forming a small smirk. Then, he burst into full-out laughter. Eventually, it faded, leaving the room silent once again. Claude didn't bother to fold the letter back up; He crumpled it into a ball instead.

"How many times have I told that little brat? I don't love him, nor will I ever. The sooner he learns that, the better." Claude shook his head, as if he was disappointed. "I just don't understand why he doesn't get it."

Claude got to his feet, walking over to a wastebasket in the corner of his room. He unceremoniously dropped the wrinkled, crumpled up piece of paper into the wastebasket, chuckling to himself. "Well, seeing as though the better part of my night has been wasted from reading that letter, I shall go prepare tomorrow's breakfast." He walked out of the room, humming to himself as he left.

* * *

The quietness of the night was soon broken by a soft sobbing noise, coming from the closet inside Claude's room. Inside, Alois lay huddled on the cramped floor, hugging his knees and crying quietly in the darkness. "Why, Claude?" Alois asked out loud, his whimpers and sobs growing louder and louder. "Why don't you love me?!"

This pain was all too familiar. It was like losing Luka all over again. The loneliness, the despair... But the worst pain the Claude inflicted that night was the pain of a broken heart. And a broken heart is something that no one truly recovers from. Never.


End file.
